Po (Kung Fu Panda)
Po is the main protagonist of DreamWorks Animation's movie series, Kung Fu Panda. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Po VS Aang (Completed) * Baymax vs Po (Abandoned) * Po Ping vs Fa Mulan * Po vs Hong Meiling (Completed) * Po vs Jar-Jar (Abandoned) * Po vs King K. Rool (Abandoned) * Lucario vs Po (Completed) * Mr. Incredible vs Po * Po vs Pangoro * Po vs Ruby Rose * Ryu vs Po (Completed) * Shrek vs Po (Abandoned) * Po VS. Spyro (Completed) * Po vs. T'ai Fu (Abandoned) * Po Vs Wreck It Ralph (Completed) * Espio vs Po ( SEGA vs dreamworks) ( Completed ) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bob (Tekken) * Donkey Kong * Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) * Kuma (Tekken) * Leonardo * Rufus * Xianghua History Death Battle Info *Full Name: Xiao Po, formally "Little Lotus" *Height: 6' 2" *Weight: 260 Ibs *Inventor of the Panda Style, similar to Tai Chi and the Drunken Fist *Physical skill improves if motivated by food *Immune to pressure-point attacks (due to his fat) *Chi is high with naturally being a Panda and the Dragon Warrior Kung Fu Techniques * Wuxi Finger Hold ** Sends mortals to the Spirit Realm ** Doesn't work on Spirit Warriors * Golden Lotus Clap ** Blinds the target or even the user if they don't close their eyes ** Can break its user out of metal chains * Nerve Attack ** Uses a combination of pressure points to paralysis an opponent ** Doesn't work on obese individuals, like Po * Feet of Furry ** Can take out a large group of enemies in mid-air * Fluttering Finger Mindslip ** Gives the opponent short-term memory loss * Five Impossible Moves ** Thundering Wind Hammer *** Can send opponents flying *** Can be deflected ** Mongalian Fireball *** Acts similar to a black hole as it can suck in nearby objects Feats * Survived being thrown down the stairs of the Jade Palace, multiple times * Learned the Wuxi Finger Hold all by himself. * Took a war hammer to the face and received no injury * Before he became interested in Kung Fu he unintentionally created the Furious Five * Survived multiple blows from Shifu, who is strong enough to casually destroy stone blocks * Defeated Tai Lung, a far superior opponent with only a couple days of actual training ** Striked him so hard he went into the cloud layer * Figured out the meaning behind the Dragon Scroll * Fast enough to keep up with Master Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five * Achieved inner peace, impressing Shifu * Survived his first day of training * Held his own against Lord Shen, who is skilled enough to curbstombed Masters Storming Ox and Croc * Survived a point blank hit from Lord Shen's cannon, a smaller version of it was able to kill Master Thundering Rhino * Can perform dangerous Kung Fu techniques after seeing them in action only once or reading about them * Has shrugged off treacherous falls like it was nothing * Was punched through a building-sized stone and received no visual damage * Defeated Ke-Pa, the ruler of all demons, with his Heroes Chi when Oogway in his prime couldn't * Dodged and redirected cannonballs * Trained an entire village of Pandas to use their natural attributes to battle Kai's Jombie army which included much of the Furious Five and Shifu * Defeated Kai, a former warlord and spirit warrior who possesses the chi of all deceased Kung Fu Masters including Oogway * Has mastered Chi and succeed Master Shifu as the instructor of the Jade Palace Faults * Very naive * Doesn't take everything seriously * Can become overconfident * Losses a majority of his fights with Master Tigress * A bit impatient * Fatigues easily when climbing stairs *While a capable planner, he's not really a strategist Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chinese Combatants Category:Comedic Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Copy users Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ki Users Category:Kung Fu Panda Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Power Replicators Category:Warrior Category:Bears